


Wherein the Little Git Comes to his Senses

by redeem147



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherein the Little Git Comes to his Senses

When they were arguing like this, the staff of Wolfram and Hart had learned to leave them alone.

“You can’t possibly understand how I feel!” Spike shouted.

“Of course I do,” Angel threw back at him. “The woman I love is dead!”

Spike stopped, staring at the other vampire. Blinking back tears, he ran from the office.

“What was *that* all about?” Wes asked, deciding the coast was clear. “What did you do to him? Spike looked like his world just ended.”

“What?” Angel sat on the edge of his desk. “Nothing. Another stupid fight. Which he started, by the way.”

“And you said...?”

“I was trying to prove a point. I was trying to get him to go out. Get a life. Told him that I was dealing with losing Cordy.”

“I should hardly think that would disturb him. He barely knew her didn’t he?”

“I know. He’s such a drama queen. He...” Angel closed his eyes. “Oh, God.”

“What?”

“I didn’t say Cordy.” Angel looked out the window into the twilight. “He thought I meant Buffy.”

*****

Angel found him in the garage, about to hotwire the Corvette. “What are you doing?”

Spike tried to close the door, but Angel held it. “You should have told me.”

“Spike...”

“I’m driving out into the desert as far as I can, then I’m gonna wait for sunrise. I can’t go through this. Not again.”

Angel reached into the car and pulled out the other, struggling vampire. “I wasn’t talking about Buffy, you idiot. I was talking about Cordelia Chase.”

Spike stopped squirming. “What?”

“I love Cordy. She’s dead, and I’m facing it. It’s hard. But Buffy is very much alive, as far as I know.”

Spike stood there, trying to comprehend. “Buffy’s fine? She’s alive?”

“Far as I know. No reason to think otherwise.”

“I’m a git.”

“Yeah. I know.”

“Angel?” He looked up into the taller man’s face. “Need to borrow your jet.”

*****

She was sitting in their modest apartment, listening to her “Teach Yourself Italian” tape when she heard a rap at the door. “Dawn?” she called, walking over to open it, “You forget your key again?”

She pulled the door open, and fainted into his arms.

*****

When she opened her eyes, she was lying in his arms. “I’d love to lay you down on your couch, pet, but you’ll have to invite me in.”

“Spike.” She touched his face. It felt real. “This can’t be happening. You can’t be here.”

“Well then, I’ll just leave shall I?” He started to let go of her, and she threw her arms around him.

“Don’t you dare. Don’t you ever, ever leave me again.” Two sets of eyes were moist with tears.

“No chance of that.”

“Come in then, dammit.”

He smiled as he carried her through the doorway.

*****

“Buffy?” Dawn called, entering their apartment. “You home?” She pushed open the bedroom door, raising her hand to her mouth. “My god.”

Spike wrapped the bedsheet around his waist as he bent to pick up his lover’s sister. “What is it with you Summers’ girls? You never used to faint.”

“Never had reason to before,” Buffy replied, placing a damp facecloth on Dawn’s forehead.

*****

“So he’s staying?” Dawn asked.

“Always, Nibblet.” Spike squeezed her hand. “If your sister will have me.”

“I don’t know,” Buffy said, considering. “Is there a anti-disinvite spell to keep vampires *in* a house?”

He stroked her hair with his free hand. “Don’t need one. I’ve been a fool.”

Buffy nodded. “Well, duh.”

****

Dawn kindly consented to take the couch and give Buffy and Spike the bedroom. At least for the time being. They lay, finally exhausted, in each other’s arms.

“It’s amazing. Must have been horrible, being all ghosty.”

“Yeah.” He traced little circles on her forearm. “Couldn’t touch. Couldn’t feel.” He gave her a quick squeeze. “Much prefer this.”

“I will kill Andrew.”

“Naw, love, just doing what I asked him to.” He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. “So, if you should kill anyone...”

“Never. Might take some more forgiving, though.” She lay her head on his chest. “You might have to convince me. For the next twenty years or so.”

“I’ll do my best.”

“Wait until I tell Giles. He was pretty impressed with you saving the world.”

Spike smiled. “Was he now? So, that’s what it takes to win him over. Going out in a blaze of glory.”

“Yeah. Can’t wait to see his face when I tell him about you, us, the baby...”

“What? Baby? But we... I can’t... we just...”

She didn’t even try to control the giggles. “I... I just want to see *him* faint.”


End file.
